


Date night

by bastiansbabe



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Criscelo, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2411954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastiansbabe/pseuds/bastiansbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcelo and Cris talking after training.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunnyinho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyinho/gifts), [tatiana](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tatiana).



> After writing [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2403446), a couple people asked if I could write the Criscelo part.

“What’s up with them?” Marcelo asked, motioning to Iker and Sergio.

“What’s always up with them?” Cristiano laughed softly, wrapping his arms around the shorter man.

“We don’t have all day to discuss that.”

“No, we don’t. You ready to go home?”

“So ready. I’m hungry and tired.”

“Me too,” Cristiano nodded, stepping back and taking Marcelo’s hand.

The Brazilian smiled, “Maybe one day you’ll tell me how I got so lucky.”

“How you got so lucky? You have that all wrong.”

“Excuse me, Mr. 'I score goals in every game and I’m gorgeous.'”

“Okay, one; not every game and b; I just have good genes.”

“You’re so stupid,” Marcelo laughed as the two entered the dressing room.

“Yet you still love me.”

“I do love you, very, very much.”

“Good thing I married you then, hmm?”

“Very good thing,” Marcelo smiled.

“Date night tonight?”

“See, that’s what I love about you. We’ve been married for almost three years now and we still have date night.”

“I love date night,” Cristiano grinned.

“You love what comes at the end of date night.”

“Well, yes, but you know I love just spending time with you.”

“And dancing.”

“And dancing…nice and close,” the taller man whispered.

“I think we almost got thrown out of a club one night for that,” Marcelo grinned.

“We did not."

“I said almost, meu amor.”

Cristiano laughed softly, “So are we going out tonight or what?”

“Like I’d ever turn down a date with my husband?”


End file.
